Dirty Little Secret's
by burtneymac95
Summary: Picks up a couple months after the Gravedigger trial, but the team never seperated and everyone is home. Brennan finds comfort, and a new relationship, in Booth, as they try to hide it from everyone else. Will they finally get their happily ever after?
1. Just to See You Smile

**Hey Everyone! So this a new story that I've thought of maybe starting. It's kind of A/U. It picks up a couple months after the Gravedigger trial, but Brennan didn't go to Makapoopoo -I love when Booth never calls it by its real name- Booth didn't go to Afghanistan, and Angela and Hodgins didnt go to Paris. Let me know if I should think about continuing it. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Bones. It all belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox. But if I _did_ own it, do you think everyone would've went their seperate ways? Hell no!**

**Chapter 1: Just to See You Smile**

Temperance Brennan packed away all the bones of their victim with a quiet, triumphant feeling as she placed the lid on the monotonous white crate. Sighing heavily, she looked around at her colleagues, all with a similar tired but satisfied look on their faces. It was really amazing how close they could become working these cases. 5 years ago, who'd have thought this mismatched group of people...would become her family? And this case - this case full of ups and downs - had them all looking at each other for support. Another case closed, another family getting closure, another sleepless night...

_"Not now Tempe."_ Brennan silently criticized herself as she descended the stairs into what her and her colleagues would call "Limbo."

Her partner, Seeley Booth, could always tell when something was on her mind when it shouldn't be. Especially in the recent months, after… "_Oh, shut up_." Booth had noticed the insomnia the first day she came into work a little too weary, a little too much makeup on her face to hide the crappy night. Thank god he'd never approached her about it. He seemed to know instinctively what she needed to get through those first couple days after the trial and even though Brennan knew he liked to tackle problems head on, he'd allowed her the space to push it out of her mind. And for that, she would be forever grateful.

Finally placing the bone-filled box where it belonged, joining the ranks of cases they'd put to sleep, Brennan found herself completely drained. That was the downside to working on murders and being single. At the end of a case that took almost everything out of you, you had no one to lean on but yourself. The problem with that was that being a forensic anthropologist who worked on murders, rather than ancient evolutionary discoveries, required you to compartmentalize your human side; because if you didn't, if you allowed each case to get to you, it would all become way too much. Sometimes, when you're looking for yourself in that box you put your emotions away in, you couldn't find it.

Shaking her head fiercely, Brennan climbed the stairs and attempted to clear her melancholy mood. What the hell was wrong with her? The team had just solved another case; she should be celebrating, wearing that self satisfied grin like all the rest of them. A quiet night in front of her laptop, that's exactly what she needed to get back to normal.

The idea of a smile crossed Brennan's face as she thought of the coziness of her own home and picked up her coat. Had she been paying attention to anyone else, she'd have noticed the teasing grins they were all wearing. But she was almost out the door when...

"Where're you off to, Bones?" Booth called after her. _No way is she thinking of leaving without getting a drink._

Spinning around, Brennan replied. "Home." and hoped it would be the end of things.

The team had taken to going out to the local bar, The Founding Fathers, for a drink at the end of cases, but she really wasn't up for it tonight. But one look at the grin on Booth's face told her he'd remembered their recent tradition. Another look around the room told her there was no way she was getting out of it.

Hodgins shot her a passive look when she cast her gaze at him, but out of the corner of her eye, she knew he was in on Plan Make Sure Brennan Goes Out Tonight. He was simply trying to avoid her wrath by taking the middle ground. When she looked away, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly in repressed laughter.

Angela and Cam, on the other hand, were smiling kindly at her.

"We're all going Bren." Angela nudged her gently. "Might as well … let your hair down."

Raising his hand in offer of a high five, Booth enthused. "Yeah, Ang." But quickly lowered his arm, clearing his throat when Angela raised an eyebrow at him.

Turning to the only other responsible female in the room, Camille Saroyan, Brennan hoped for some support. But she sighed heavily as the message in Cam's dark eyes became clear. _Hey, if I have to spend another second with them, then so do you._

Knowing she was outnumbered and that she was going out tonight no matter what, Brennan acquiesced gently. "I guess I'm going for a drink."

_It's okay, _her mind told her, _this could work too. Get so drunk you don't remember the terrifying nightmares of the Gravedigger you've been having._ Wincing slightly at the sudden onslaught of images in her head, Brennan plastered a smile to her face and followed her colleagues out of the now darkened forensic platform.

* * *

About an hour later, Brennan was sitting at the bar, occasionally taking sips of the beer in front of her and wishing fervently that she was at home instead of here. As another drunken college student took the stage for karaoke, Brennan changed her mind. _Anywhere but here would be alright for now. _Burying her head in her arms and suppressing a groan, Brennan vowed to never let them, _people_, coerce her into coming here when all she wanted was a night with her laptop and wine, again.

From somewhere across the bar, Booth glanced at his partner, who clearly wasn't enjoying herself. _Too bad, _he thought sadly. He knew that she needed some sort of distraction. From … from what? Oh, yeah. From life. He should know. With everything that's happened this past 5 years, the blow ups, the gun shots, the kidnappings..._At least it was usually you who got hurt, not Bones._ He reminded himself sternly, but then he stopped there. Because there was no freaking way he was going down that road of self loathing again. Not tonight. So he took another swig of his scotch and lined up another shot on the pool table.

Just as he took the shot, Hodgins voice rang out, "Distracted Booth? Cause if you hadn't noticed I'm kicking your ass."

His hand slipping at the last second, Booth missed his shot horribly and straightened up to glare at the interference that was Jack Hodgins.

"What the hell, man?" He griped, his voice laced with not anger, but irritation.

Hodgins chuckled, "You been staring at Brennan all night. 'Ain't like it's a secret, what you two got going on."

His eyes suddenly wide with alarm, Booth replied, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Booth's deer in the headlights look made Hodgins want to roll his eyes, but he decided to suppress the reflex. Anyways, the man was obviously misunderstanding him. "Ever since the trial, you've been walking on eggshells around her." Hodgins turned around, lined up his shot and, to his excitement, the one day Booth was sucking seemed to be his lucky day. The ball landed neatly where it was supposed to go.

Booth shrugged helplessly as he calculated what his best chance at catching up to Hodgins, and fast, was. As he prepared to sink at least 2 balls, his other not-so-squint friend, Wendell Bray's, voice rang out from behind him.

"Someone should go hang out with Dr. Brennan. She looks lonely."

_Damn it._ Booth thought at he missed again. Sighing heavily, he turned away from the pool table and found two pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"Bren?" Wendell and Cam replied in unison.

* * *

Brennan was seriously considering sneaking out of the bar when the excited, and intoxicated, chatter of the people around her started to bring on a headache. She reminded herself to be annoyed at the fact that her colleagues had convinced her to come here, and then abandoned her to the wolves. Just as she was straightening up, the familiar, woody scent of Seeley Booth filled the air as her partner sidled up next to her.

"Havin' fun?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Booth, a blast." She replied sarcastically, a small smile coloring her lips.

"Cause you know, you could always go join Angela out there." He cocked his head toward to the center of the bar and Brennan followed his gaze to an exuberant Angela Montenego, who was dancing our her troubles on the dance floor. Brennan couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"If I get that drunk, shoot me, please."

Booth laughed appreciatively. She was making jokes, this was going well. She hadn't torn him a new one for dragging her out there yet. Maybe she was even having a good time.

"Same here." He commented softly.

A few minutes later, they'd descended into a comfortable silence and Booth racked his brains, looking for some way to ask her what had been on his mind. Some way that wouldn't make her disappear behind the mask she wore so skillfully, because he'd seen a bit of the old Brennan tonight and wanted to keep it that way. Surprisingly, she spoke up first.

"Hey Booth?" She looked over at him. "Thanks."

Booth grinned. At least he'd done something right tonight. "No problem."

Brennan stared at him somewhat incredulously. "Aren't you gonna ask what for?"

"Nah." Came the cocky reply. "I can guess. You think that if I hadn't made you come out here. You'd be in your house, laying on your couch with laptop sprawled across your lap, which wouldn't be as entertaining as watching an addled Angela and hangin' out with me."

"Guess you didn't become an FBI agent for nothing." Brennan said as she raised her glass at him. But she didn't reveal how surprised she was at the fact that he had, once again, read her mind. Because try as she might to pretend like she needed no one, the human contact was doing her some good. _God knows you need a more normal life, anyways Tempe._ She reminded herself.

Seeming to understand the words she didn't voice, Booth placed his hand on her back and stared into her soulful blue eyes. As her eyes met his, Booth felt a shot of desire run through his system and quickly shook off the feeling. _You must really be drunk._ His brain told him. But logically, he knew, it wasn't possible. He'd barely had any scotch tonight. Before he could react though, Brennan stood up, practically knocking his hand off her back.

"I gotta go Booth." She looked apologetic, but more than that, she looked confused. And before Booth could react, she was out the door, leaving the barstool beside him suddenly hostile when it was not occupied by Temperance Brennan. Shaking his head and taking another drink, Booth wondered whether he was seriously lacking in sleep, because there was no freaking way he should be thinking about Brennan like that, not after her rejection. _She's your partner. Your Friend. She doesn't want you like that. You tried._ But underneath the logic, his instincts screamed at him. _So?_

* * *

**So what did you think? Shall I continue? Please let me know!**


	2. I Can't Fight This Feeling

**Thank you soooo much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad everyone liked the start to my story. There isn't much dialogue in this one, but I needed one solid chapter where Booth and Brennan could come to their sinces and realize -well, Brennan has to realize- that she loves Booth and Booth loves her. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: I Can't Fight This Feeling**

As she stepped out of the crowded bar, Brennan was grateful for the cool night air on her burning cheeks. Her eyes were wide with panic, confusion, and she stared around, not entirely sure which way to walk or where to go. Silently wishing she'd paid more attention on the way here, Brennan settled for turning left and walking down a well lit avenue. God knows she needed the time to think anyways.

What exactly had happened back there? She didn't know. Where was she going now? She didn't know either. One minute she was sitting at the bar with Booth, doused in companionable silence, and the next minute, he had his hand on her back, gently, caressingly, and he was looking at her as though there was something he couldn't bring himself to say. Sighing heavily, Brennan decided that the beginning was a good place to start processing her thoughts.

She and the team had solved another case, but instead of being satisfied like the rest of them, she'd immediately been – _worried._ Worried that, without a puzzling case to keep her busy, she'd have nothing to distract her from … from what? The nightmares? The loud noises? Her thoughts? The dark? Probably a combination of all of the above. Even so, she'd been fully intending to go home, cuddle up on the couch and work diligently on her story.

But then … Seeley Booth had smiled at her with that lopsided grin of his, and easily convinced her to accompany the team to the Founding Fathers. How had she agreed without putting up a fight? Maybe it was the sparkling twinkle in his eyes, still so full of optimism, even after her rejection all those months ago. Or the way he always wore his heart on his sleeve, and one glance at him told her he wanted her there at the bar. Or perhaps, the way his sleeves were rolled up just enough to let her see his toned forearms …

_Whoa. Where did that come from?_ How did she get from, from harmless alone time, to her partner – who was unbelievably attractive and so caring and…

Brennan shook her head and forced the – ill advised – thoughts of her partner out of her head. _I've gone off the deep end_, she thought. Looking up from the pavement that she'd been staring at for the past half hour as she walked, Brennan took in her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar neighborhood, and the sun had now completely disappeared below the horizon. Shivering slightly and hailing a cab, Brennan pulled her coat closer around herself and tried to steer her thoughts in a more appropriate direction.

But as the taxi brought her back into familiar territory, the only thing that remained on her mind was Booth. She'd noticed him the moment they met, she couldn't deny that, but he'd always been just her partner, her friend. And then he told her he wanted to give them a shot and he wasn't even that. And now … now he was the person she trusted more than any other. Brennan couldn't help but hope that having his arms around her would chase away the nightmares that'd been a constant in her sleeping hours since … since Heather Taffet.

But Brennan was so used to dealing with her problems by herself, that possibly having Booth by her side, as wonderful as it would be, as wonderful as he was, hadn't even crossed her mind. But he was _wonderful_. Over the past 5 years, Brennan had seen Booth almost every single day. Including the weekends and late nights they'd worked together, due to their mutual lack of outside lives in general. Booth, and the team, was the one constant in her life.

And lately, she'd started noticing, _moments_, between her and Booth. Times where there just seemed to be something deeper than partnership between them. Thinking back 3 years ago, to the day she'd been forced to break down because of that pig farmer, of all people, she knew that even then that Booth had held a place in her heart. She'd heard what he'd done for her. How he threatened to murder anyone if they hurt her. And beyond a shadow of a doubt, she knew he meant it and Brennan also knew how difficult that was for him. Because as much as she herself was closed off, reserved, guarded, Booth was too.

Oh sure, when it came to anger, frustration, arrogance, and just plain annoyance, Booth was an open book. When Booth was chewing on something, the whole team knew, and he'd been called on the carpet more than once for his short fuse. But fear? That was another demon altogether. And Brennan knew that Booth was scared. Scared that she would die if he didn't get to her in time, scared that if he did one thing wrong, it would break her. Why? _Because he cares about you, damn it. He – loves – you. And just the fact that you're thinking about him should tell you that you feel the same way, if you weren't so damn blind. _Not wanting to explore any further, Brennan silenced the nagging voice in her head and focused instead on the case they'd solved today, and not the, frankly quite alarming, realization, that she might just be in love with none other than Seeley Booth.

Still deeply lost in thought, Brennan didn't notice that the taxi had pulled up on the driveway of her quaint little apartment. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yeah." Brennan replied absentmindedly. She then tossed a few bills up to the driver and told him to keep the change as she hurried out the door.

* * *

Back at the bar, Booth was still nursing a scotch and thinking about the events of that night. There had been a moment, or so he thought … maybe. _Damn it, there was definitely a moment, _he rephrased. Their eyes had met, and just below the surface he'd seen thousands of words they never shared, -well, she never shared- despite years of working together.

Booth sighed in frustration as he realized tonight was one of many, many nights he'd felt some sort of connection with Brennan, and not been able to do anything about it. Against his will, the night outside of the Hoover came to mind and Booth felt the bar fading away as another memory of him and Brennan took over. It was the time she'd rejected him. Booth and Brennan had exited the Hoover Building after that long day with Sweets. He couldn't quit remember everything that was said, but a lot of it, the rejection, stuck in his mind like glue on paper.

* * *

_"I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I wanna give this a shot." _

_"You mean us? No, the FBI won't let us work together." _

_"Don't do that. That is no reason." _

_He kissed her. He poured his whole heart and soul out into that kiss. And for a second, so did she. But just as quickly as it began, it ended, with her pushing him away. _

_"No! No!" she exclaimed, slapping his chest. _

_"Why? Why?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. _

_"You, you thought you were protecting me, but you're the one that needs protected." _

_"Protecting? From what?" _

_"From me! I, I don't have your kind of open heart." _

_"Please just give it a chance. That's all I'm asking." _

_"No, you said it yourself. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome." _

_"Well then let's go for a different outcome here. Alright, let's just…hear me out alright? You know when you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the guy who says, 'I knew.' I knew. Right from the beginning." _

_"Your evidence is anecdotal." _

_"I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I know." _

_"I, I am not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how. I don't know how." _

_He fell back upon the steel bar, heartbroken. _

_"Please don't look so sad." She pleaded. _

_He sighed. "You're right. You're right. I'm sorry." _

_"Can we still work together?" _

_The answer didn't come as quickly as she hoped. It took him a while to respond, but when he did, her heart jumped with joy, metaphorically of course. _

_"__Yeah." he said softly, barely audible. _

_She could see the hurt in his eyes. And this is what she wanted to protect him from. __"Thank you." _

_"But I have to move on." He said quickly, looking her in the eyes. And when he did, her heart sank. She had never seen his eyes look like that before. It made her feel as if a knife just went through her stomach. "I got to find someone whos gonna love me 30 years, or 40 or 50." _

_And she knew what had to be said. Because she knew it was inevitable. And she wanted him to be happy. "I know." _

_They then walked away, arm in arm, with as much dignity as each of them had left, which was a very thin amount._

* * *

Snapping back to reality, Booth downed the rest of his scotch and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Thinking about that night only served to remind him of how close he'd come to losing her – and how much it terrified him. He'd seen her the first day she came back to work after that night. He waited for her to bring it up, but she never did. Just like that night 6 years ago when they nearly slept together. She never brought that up either. And then came the Gravedigger trial, and at that point, his heart sank because he knew the tough front she was putting on was simply an act. Oh, he suspected as much, but actually seeing the fragile person inside her, that had ignited in him such a feeling – like wanting to pull her back into his embrace and just, _be_, Seeley and Temperance, until all the fear, and all the pain, just disappeared.

That feeling had started when they first met and just never really left. And over the past two months, he'd found himself constantly tiptoeing around her. Their usual friendly banter, sometimes going too far and ending in him apologizing, had all but completely disappeared. Because, and Booth was surprised at this, because he was scared that by saying the wrong thing, or doing the wrong thing, he'd break her even more. The last time he'd felt like this, he realized, was with Rebecca.

For the first time in a long time, he had to remind himself, _Bones ain't like Rebecca._ She isn't self-centered. She isn't needy. She isn't weak. _But she means just as much to me._ And when it finally hit Booth once again, he wanted to smack himself on the forehead. He'd been careful around her and worried about her, simply because he managed to – somehow, idiotically, inexplicably, and _unbelievably_ – fall in love with her, even if she didn't want him to, even if she didn't want to give them a try.

Talking aloud to himself, he said "You drunk or stupid Booth? Or both?" Mentally touching his finger to his nose, Booth confirmed that he was, indeed, still in a reasonably sober mindset and after leaving some money on the counter and walking out the door, he wondered what he should do next.

* * *

**Hmmm...I wonder what Booth's going to do next? Well, I already know, and if you want to too, all you have to do is leave a nice little review. Come on, it isn't that hard. Is it?**


	3. Taking Chances

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! Though, I'm a little dissapointed with how little I'm getting though. Please, Please review if you want me to continue, it isn't that hard, honestly. **

**Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for. It's time to find out where Booth went(: Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Taking Chances**

Booth circled her block yet another time. It was nearing midnight, yet he was still trying to muster up the courage to walk up to the door and knock. As he passed her apartment, trying not to slow down too obviously, he noted that in spite of the late hour, the light in the living room was on. He still didn't know what the hell he was planning to say to her. How could he summarize the feelings of the past few months since she rejected him full of worry, affection, and desperation, in what could only be a surprise, late night visit?

Or maybe it wouldn't be a surprise. Maybe Brennan was expecting him to visit. Maybe she was feeling exactly what he was and wondering why the hell he hadn't done anything about it for months. Because Brennan was perceptive. She was a genius for god sakes, so there was no way she hadn't noticed what was going on between them. And the only possible reason – that he could think of anyway – that she hadn't call him out on it, and given him the ass kicking of his life, was because she… was just as confused and overwhelmed by these feelings as he was, and that was why she rejected him.

Suddenly feeling a wave of courage and chastising himself for the lack thereof before this point, Booth parked his car with conviction, hurried up the front door and knocked softly.

When she didn't answer, Booth leaned in and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear her stereo droning on and sighing heavily, he called her name, "Bones?" Still no answer. Getting just a bit frustrated, Booth spoke into the door again. "C'mon Bones, I know you're in there. It's Booth."

Still getting no answer, Booth tested the doorknob, and – to this shock and amazement – found it unlocked. Pushing open the door, Booth stepped into the doorway and took in his surroundings.

Brennan's house was warm, a faint orange light glowing from various lamps. It was decorated with paintings and wall mountings that were overly fancy, and too perfect for someone who was rarely home. And now, now Booth was here, not as the uncomfortable coworker, but as a man who wanted so much to help her, and to hold her, and to somehow communicate what he's felt for so long– that he _loved_ her.

Booth was so mesmerized by the personal side of Brennan that he rarely got to see lately, that he didn't even notice where she was at first. But then he saw – and the sight made his heart melt because it was possibly the sweetest thing he'd seen in a long time.

Brennan was lying on the couch, fast asleep, one arm drooped over the side of couch, the tip of her fingers just barely brushing the carpet, and the other hand unconsciously clutching the simple, but elegant necklace she wore around her long, ivory neck. The stereo was playing in the background, tuned to one of those mindless late night talk shows and she was dressed in a pair of cotton pajama pants and a tank top. With her on the couch, was her laptop, with a word document open. On the coffee table beside her, was a glass of red wine, half full, and what looked to be a stake of some sort?

Booth turned off the stereo and wondered whether he should wake her up. He realized that if he didn't wake her up, and she woke up on her own and saw him hovering above her, she'd, well, kick his ass out the door and halfway to China.

Before he could act though, Brennan was disturbed by something in her slumbering state. The look on her face was suddenly terrified and she murmured, "No … stop, don't…don't hurt me…" she turned abruptly on her side as Booth acted swiftly. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Booth grasped both her shoulders and shook her as gently as he could. "Bones. Wake up. C'mon, you're safe. It's a nightmare, Bones!"

When she finally awoke, Brennan sat bolt upright and looked around frantically, searching for the weapon she'd left on the table. It was a moment before she noticed Booth sitting next to her, and before she could wonder whether or not she was still dreaming – a much better dream though – he reached out and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

Even if she couldn't breathe, she'd know he was here, he was real, and she was not in that place her nightmares had put her. Pressing a kiss to her soft auburn hair, he whispered endearing words of comfort, "I'm here, Bones. You're okay. Everything's okay."

At first Brennan was shocked, her mind not being to work past the fact that Booth was in her house, let alone enveloping her in such a tight hug. And then she heard the words he was murmuring into her hair. He wasn't denying her pain, like her father had. He wasn't using her fears to psychoanalyze her childhood issues, like Sweets had. He wasn't trying to distract her, like Michael had. He was simply holding her, and doing his best to make it better the only way he knew how.

Suddenly feeling a rush of gratitude, Brennan collapsed and let her chin fall onto his shoulder, returning the hug and closing her eyes. It didn't matter why he was here, it didn't matter that no one else had ever seen her vulnerable before because – for now at least – Booth was somehow managing to take the pain away.

Booth felt a wave of relief wash over him as Brennan leant into his embrace, instead of fighting him like he'd expected her to. He didn't know how long he sat there, just holding her, occasionally pressing a kiss to her hair, and muttering whatever words came to mind. But soon, altogether too soon in his opinion, Brennan was pulling out of his arms and fixing him with a quizzical gaze.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Her voice was still shaky, but returning slowly returning to its normal timbre.

_Crap._ "I, um, you're door was unlocked Bones.'"

"That's not what I asked you." She replied without a beat.

_Double crap._ "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The response sounded lame even in his head and Brennan seemed to agree.

"I'm fine, Booth." She said, obviously annoyed at being asked the question that so many were thinking. Abruptly, she stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it open for him and waiting for him to leave.

Getting the hint, Booth stood up. _Today's just not the day_, he told himself. But then he realized that...maybe it was.

Walking over to her, Booth took the door from her hands and shut it quietly. "Bones, I – we, God, I just wanna make things easier for you. Trust me, I get it. Not wanting to talk to people. I mean, I practically wrote the whole damn book on avoidance. But what they say is true, Bones, it helps."

"What helps?" she replied harshly, her voice completely devoid of emotion.

Booth wondered briefly how she did that. How she could switch so easily between Temperance and Dr. Brennan. One minute she'd been clinging onto him for dear life, not quite crying, but occasionally letting out a chocked sob. And now she had slipped behind a mask that hid the side of her he'd seen a few minutes ago. _Wish I could do that_, Booth thought ruefully, because all he wanted in that moment was to pull her back into his arms and pretend it was all okay.

Breaking out of his brief reverie, Booth realized Brennan was expecting an answer. "Talkin'."

Rolling her eyes at him, she crossed her arms and said, "I do better not talking."

Sighing again, Booth longed to rub her shivering arms, "You been different, ever, since… the trial. Just tell me, Bones." He pleaded with her.

"Tell you what?" Her tone was evasive, and characteristic of someone who knew their interrogator was getting close.

"What's been going on with you."

"Booth, it's really none of your business. I'll remember to lock the door next time, don't worry."

"Bones, it is my business. It's my business because you're my partner. It's my business because you're my friend. It's my business cause I care about you, way more than I should. I, care about you Bones." He shot her a significant glance and in that moment, he knew that she knew what he meant by, _I care about you._

"Leave. Now, Booth."

"No" He took a step closer to her, "Not til we talk."

"Get out."

"No."

"Booth…"

"Bones…"

"Fine!" Brennan suddenly snapped. "You wanna know what's been going on? I haven't had a good night's sleep since the trial. I'm always having nightmares, panic attacks. Do you honestly think the nightmare you woke me from today was the first? I don't sleep in my room anymore, because the curtains are brown and it reminds me of the dirt I was buried in. And I… I don't know what to do."

Brennan turned around and leaned her hands on the back of the couch, her breathing ragged from the repressed words that finally came spilling out. For his part, Booth was stunned. For months, he wished she'd open up to him and tell him everything. But he had no idea that – everything – had gotten so bad. And now he had no idea what to say. "Bones…"

But she saved him trying to figure out what the hell he could do because she obviously wasn't done. Spinning back around to face him, she continued. "And you know what else happened to me? You. You happened to me. Because on top of all of this, today I realized that I – _care about you_ – too. Way more than I should. But there's no freakin way I can do anything about it because I can't lose you as my friend."

The anger and frustration finally dissipated from her voice and Booth found an opening to speak. "Oh Bones. This … whatever this is … it could work if we just gave it a chance."

But before he could continue, Brennan closed the gap between them and captured his lips in a hot, desperate kiss and all logical thought was swept from his mind. _Holy mother of…_ he never knew kissing her would feel this good and this right. Spinning around and pinning her to the wall, Booth felt her hands slip lower to toy with his "Cocky" belt buckle.

All of a sudden, the logical thought pierced through the rest of his senses._ This isn't right. Not for your first time. If you take advantage of her, she'll never forgive you._ Sighing inwardly, Booth broke their kiss and ordered his libido into silence. "Bones. No. We can't… not like this."

Brennan paid no attention to his protestations and continued to run her hands over his body. She lifted his shirt slightly, feeling his taught abs and kissing him desperately again. Knowing that if he didn't stop her soon, he'd have no chance in hell, he grasped both her wrists and yanked them away, holding them up above her. "Bones… I'm not gonna take advantage of you." _I love you too much for that._

He saw the frustrated look in her eyes, accompanied with a flash of pain, as she fought his hands. But he didn't let go, not until he was sure it was safe. At that moment, Brennan realized exactly what she was doing, which was practically – no, completely – throwing herself at her partner, and in a second, she slumped against the wall and ceased her attempts to continue taking off his pants.

Sensing her defeat, Booth gently let go of her wrists and placed them on either side of her. Her next words shocked him, and broke his heart at the same time.

"I'm sorry Booth." She hated sounding needy, hated sounding weak and tired, but at that moment the will to continue standing on her own left her completely. "But I-I need you." Looking up into his eyes briefly and returning them back to the ground, she continued, "Could you, maybe, just… love me just for tonight?"

Her words knocked the wind of him. _Love._ She'd said it. The words they'd been tiptoeing around all night and replacing with 'I care about you'. Gently lifting her chin and making her meet his eyes, Booth leaned in and gave her the most reverent, tender kiss he could muster as a response to her question. _Nah, Bones. I can't imagine loving you for any time shorter than the rest of forever._

But as they stumbled towards the bedroom, shedding clothing as they went, all logical thinking evaded both their minds in a love filled haze of lust.

* * *

**Bout time huh? Now it's time for them to start a real relationship. You guys excited? Please leave a review! I'm really anxious to continue :)**


	4. Good Morning Beautiful

**Wow! I am really pleased with all the reviews I received on the last chapter. Thank you all sooo much. Please, continue to do that, as my story continues to get more and more interesting. **

**Now it's time to see the "Morning After" side of Brennan. But don't worry, she won't push him away or say it was a mistake. She realized that she needs Booth, she 'cares about him,' if you will. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 4: Good Morning Beautiful**

It was a little while later – it may have been hours, or just seconds – but neither Booth nor Brennan knew, nor had the desire to know, as they collapsed on her bed in a sweaty, panting heap. Booth tried to articulate how much she meant to him, how beautiful she was, and how insane he was about her.

What he could get out of his mouth, "God, Bones…", seemed way too insignificant for the places they'd just been together.

"Mm?" She asked. Booth grinned when he saw that Brennan's mind was no more coherent than his.

Turning around and wrapping an arm around her waist, Booth wanted to hold her close, press soft kisses to her auburn hair and whisper endearing things until the morning. But to his chagrin, he found his eyelids drooping and the stress of the past few weeks finally seeping into his bones. Eyes fluttering shut, he tightened his hold on Brennan, buried his head in the curve of her neck and let a small smile cross his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Brennan could feel Booth's frantic heart beat slowing against her back and his breathing even out into slow, deep breaths. After a few minutes, when she was fairly sure he was asleep, she raised her head slightly to glance at the clock. _3:12_ _AM_. The glowing digital lights reminded her how close it was to the morning, and how much work she'd have to put in, covering the dark circles under her eyes when the time came.

Sighing in frustration, she knew that though her body was completely spent, in every way, and yet there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. Not with the events of that night swimming around in her already crowded mind. Cringing slightly, recent memories of sounds and expressions made in the throes of passion filled her mind and Brennan knew she couldn't be around Booth and expect to think straight at the same time.

Throwing her legs out of bed and wincing slightly at the protest of overused muscles, Brennan picked up a shirt that had been discarded and was hanging over a lamp, slipped it over her shoulders, and padded toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she was huddled comfortably in a cozy niche near the window clutching a cup of hot tea. Leaning her head against the cold window, Brennan reflected on what had happened that night. Somehow they'd gotten from a night at the bar, to makeshift walls crumbling in her kitchen, to… the bedroom. Silently, Brennan cursed her inability to keep her personal life separated from work. There was Michael, and then there was Sully, and then Hacker, and now there's Booth.

_Booth isn't like the rest of them._ Brennan reminded herself softly. And at this thought, Brennan couldn't help but allow a smile to cross her face. Booth definitely wasn't like the rest of the men she'd dated and just the thought of the way he looked at her sometimes made her heart melt.

But… starting something with Booth, her partner, her best friend, was definitely what anyone would call ill-advised. It would mean putting her career on the line if this – whatever this was – crashed and burned. And it would mean putting herself on the line. Her heart and her pride and all the little things she kept buried away for all those years. All of that risked being exposed, wounded, and … loved.

Her head snapping up, Brennan felt the imaginary clouds above her head clearing. That was what was missing in her life, love, and she wanted Booth to fill the gap. Because she trusted him, because over the 5 years they'd worked together, he'd somehow pushed his way past the iron clad walls she kept around her and he wasn't sorry, nor was he turning back. In the heart of hearts, she knew she wanted Booth in her life, but how to tell him? That was another issue all together.

* * *

Stirring slightly in his sleep, Booth felt around for the warm body of none other than Temperance Brennan, hoping to catch a few more minutes of slumber before they were officially called for a case. _Maybe more than a few minutes._ He thought happily as he realized that they'd worked through Saturday on the last case and a glorious Sunday stretched in front of them. As novel and different curling up with Brennan was, nothing had ever felt more natural or more wonderful.

To his alarm though, his arms met not with the beautiful brunette he expected, but cold bed sheets and – if he wasn't mistaken – the black bra he'd torn off of her mere hours before. When he saw a light in the hallway, he decided to investigate what Brennan was doing awake at… 4:30 in the morning. Booth tried – and failed – to locate his shirt and settled pulling on his boxers and venturing into the kitchen.

Immediately, the mystery of his shirt was solved. There it was draped over Brennan's thin shoulders, the light blue appearing almost white in the light from the streetlamps. Deciding right away that Brennan looked far better in the shirt than he did, Booth walked up behind her, not sure how to disturb the quiet, faraway look on her face.

"Hey." He said. Probably a bit more loudly, and a bit more abruptly than he wanted because her start of surprise didn't escape him.

"Booth." She breathed a sigh of relief. " Don't… sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." He hastened to apologize. "Whatcha doin up so… early?"

"Couldn't sleep." She replied shortly.

"Yeah, well. Me neither, not without you there." He shot her a flirty grin and hoped to wipe the slightly worried look off her face by reminding her of … everything that night.

Unfortunately, Brennan was in no mood to be distracted. There was something she had to say. Something she had to make clear.

"I've… gotta tell you something Booth."

Sensing her serious mood, Booth crouched down beside her and said. "Anythin, Bones." _Tell me everything._

"We've been, toeing the line, for a lotta years now Booth. But tonight, we, God, I can't believe we…"

"Jumped the line and left it in the dust?" He offered.

Chuckling slightly, Brennan continued, "Yeah. And well…" She patted the spot in front of him and indicated he sit down opposite her. "I think, you and me, we could be something Booth. We could, I mean maybe, we could give this a shot and maybe it would end up somewhere good. I'm sorry that I didn't realize this when you offered it all those months ago, but I realize it now. We could be something good. And I… really need good, Booth." Realizing that she was rambling now, Brennan ordered herself to shut up and looked down at the patch of upholstery between them.

Deeply touched by her words, Booth reached for her hands and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "I wanna be with you Bones. You know that. And when I'm with you… all I wanna do is make you happy."

For the first time that night the full force of The Temperance Brennan Smile filled the room and made it seem like morning. "So, Booth. Do you wanna… I mean, should we…"

Seeing where Brennan was going, Booth silently reprimanded himself. _You gonna make her do all the work Booth?_ And picked up where she left off. "Would you like to go out with me sometime, Temperance Brennan?"

"Out? Like in public?" Brennan's dear in the headlight look told him that that was not where she was going.

Booth frowned, "Well yeah, Bones. I mean, we got all day."

_All day._ Brennan couldn't remember the last time she had a whole day ahead of her and didn't dread the flashbacks her unoccupied mind would give her. With Booth though, a full 24 hours seemed almost blissful. "Where would we go?"

"I dunno, dinner, or a movie." Booth observed Brennan's unimpressed look. "A walk along the shore line watching the sunset?" He offered, only slightly joking.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh, however there was something she hadn't said yet. Something she had to be totally honest about, and something that she was sure Booth would be opposed to.

"Booth." Brennan's joking demeanor had suddenly completely disappeared. "I gotta tell you something else as well."

Booth frowned, "You breakin up with me already Bones?" Again, only half joking.

"No, no." She quickly responded. "It's just that… I'm a private person. And you… you are definitely not."

"I get it, Bones. You wanna keep this under wraps."

Brennan smiled in relief. He understood, just like he always did, and even if deep down inside he didn't, for her he was pretending like he did. And that's all she needed at the moment. "Yeah, Booth. I just don't want everyone to know about this – before we even know how it's gonna go."

They exchanged a look that said a million words without a sound. It's a look about where they both want this to go, how they can only hope it will go that way and an acknowledgment that they no longer have control over it. So Booth says the only thing he can think of. The only thing he hopes will assuage her fears that were ever present, even when they were hidden under that brilliant smile.

"No one has to know. It can be our...dirty little secret."

* * *

**Let the secret begin! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More exciting, fluffy, storylines to come! So please review, and let me know you want to see how this turns out!**


	5. Little Moment Like These Make A Lifetime

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! This chapter is mainly fluff, the secrets come next chapter :D**

**Chapter 5: Little Moment's Like These Make A Lifetime**

When they looked back on the next few hours of that night, neither Booth nor Brennan would remember much about it. Between the fatigue of being up until sunrise and the emotional weariness that got the better of both of them, they hadn't said much more.

After their discussion, Booth had tentatively stood up, grasped Brennan gently by the hand and led her back upstairs. They slipped into bed, both too exhausted to talk, and Booth reached over to switch off the bedside lamp. When the room remained illuminated, Booth sat up in surprise.

"What the…" He looked around the room suspiciously.

From her horizontal position on the bed, Brennan giggled, "It's dawn Booth." She gestured toward the rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains. Glancing at the disbelieving expression on Booth's face, Brennan got up and pulled the curtains closed, then climbed back into bed as quickly as she could.

Lying back down and rolling over to kiss her, Booth mumbled. "No it ain't. I'm still tired so it's still night."

Brennan laughed out loud at his childish, endearing attitude and Booth smiled into the back of her neck.

"What?" She asked.

"Just nice to hear you laughin'." Booth replied simply.

Turning in bed to face him, Brennan wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him slowly and deliberately. Then she looked over his shoulder, at the expanse of brown that pulling the curtains closed revealed. She frowned, remembering why she usually didn't sleep in here anymore.

Booth immediately sensed her discomfort. He leaned over, knowing instinctively what she was thinking, kissed her brow to remove the frown and whispered. "We'll change the curtains, Bones."

And that was all they needed to fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Booth awoke and inhaled the sweet, intoxicating scent that was Brennan's shampoo and Brennan's pillows, and Brennan's... wait. Was that a cat? He opened his eyes fully and found that the soft thing he'd buried his face in wasn't a blanket or a pillow. It was a freaking three legged cat giving him the most ferocious cat glare he'd ever seen. _Since when did Bones get a cat? _he thought.

Booth frowned and continued to look wearily at the cat. He knew the cat was doing its best to protect her beloved owner. "I ain't gonna hurt her." He reassured Brennan's cat.

The cat only hissed. So much like Brennan's common reaction to people invading her personal space. And with that, Booth began pondering the relationship between Brennan and her cat. It was missing an eye. Which meant Brennan was missing… what? Brennan was so guarded that Booth didn't really know what she really thought, what she really wanted, and what she really was missing.

Snapping out of his completely ill timed torrent of thoughts, Booth looked up to find Brennan's cat looking appeased. Almost like she'd sensed the thoughts he was having and was convinced they'd be enough to warn him off of hurting Brennan. She stepped aside, removing the barrier between him and Brennan and allowing him to put his arms around her. In that moment, after receiving the blessing of her cat, Booth swore he'd never _ever_ do anything to break the fragile heart she'd inadvertently entrusted him with. Then, he drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that Brennan awoke. Raising her head to glance at the clock, she was surprised to discover it was past 4 PM. She and Booth had been asleep for … almost 12 hours. Brennan gazed over at – her partner, boyfriend? – and felt warmth flood her heart. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips until his eyes fluttered open.

"Mm. Ain't that a nice way to wake up…" He whispered against her mouth.

"I'm hungry." Brennan replied. And she was, famished in fact.

"Me too." And the look in his eyes and the way his hands began to roam her body told her exactly what he was hungry for, and it wasn't food.

"Booth!" She swatted his hands away. "I'm actually hungry, for real food. And besides," she pouted, "you promised me a date."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yep." Brennan replied cheerfully.

"Then I guess we better get outta bed, and take a shower, and get dressed, and go out…" Booth trailed off, clearly indicating how much work that would be.

"Ugh." Brennan flopped back down onto the bed and registered her unwillingness to do that much movement. "Or we could stay here."

"Finally, you see the light."

"But I'm still hungry." She insisted.

"I'll cook for you." He offered.

She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "I don't keep that much food in my fridge Booth. You're never gonna be able to rummage up dinner."

Leaning in for another kiss, he replied, "Never say never."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Booth and Brennan stood at the door of her refrigerator. Brennan, dressed in pajama pants and a cotton long sleeve, watched carefully for Booth's reaction at the contents of her fridge. There was a collection of old Thai takeout containers. Ranging in age from a few days up to… Was that? Yeah two weeks. That made up the bulk of her fridge, along with a bit of cheese and ham that she occasionally fed to her cat, a six pack of beer and a few jars of tomato sauce.

"What's the tomato sauce for Bones'?" Booth asked, curious. After all, it was the only non takeout or ready-to-eat food in her fridge.

Brennan shrugged, "Tomato sauce is easy to heat up."

Straightening up, Booth shut the door and turned to Brennan. "How do you feel about pizza?"

Grinning, Brennan replied, "Told you so." She reached for a stack of take out menus. "Pizza Hut, or Domino's?"

Placing a hand over hers to stop her, Booth chuckled. "Oh, we ain't orderin' pizza Bones, that's way too easy."

His lopsided grin gave her pause and she considered the meaning of his words. Her eyes widened in shock. "No way Booth. That oven hasn't been turned on in months."

"Then maybe it's time we give it a spin."

The look on his face told her he wasn't backing down on this. He told her he'd cook for her, and that was damn well what he was going to do. Brennan acquiesced, but informed him grimly, "Fine, but just so you know. I _can't_ cook. The only thing I can do well is mac'n'cheese, which you know. And I mean it, not even breakfast, and here you are, in my kitchen…"

Booth cut her off before the nervous rambling got the best of her. "Don't worry. I'll show you how it's done. Grab some flour, a measuring cup, the cheese, tomato sauce and ham."

As Brennan scrambled to gather the ingredients he needed, Booth preheated Brennan's oven and cleared the counter of files from work.

"Watch." Booth added some water to the flour and began to knead the dough into a perfect consistency.

Brennan looked on, curious about the man she really only saw in a suit and tie, who was now, not just in her kitchen, but putting it to use for the first time in months. From behind, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"You do that, I won't be able to finish our dinner Bones." Booth informed her jokingly. All of a sudden, he had an image of himself spinning her around, pressing her against the counter, and having his way with her. Dinner be damned until… The grumble of his own stomach and the desire to impress Brennan interrupted his lascivious thoughts and he extricated himself from her arms, making room for her at the counter.

Lifting up the now circular dough, Booth spun their dinner around in the air before expertly catching the base of their pizza. He laughed at Brennan's wide eyed look. "You wanna try?"

Brennan tentatively lifted the dough and attempted a halfhearted toss, resulting in their dinner coming about 3 inches from the floor, before Booth caught it with a grin.

"Just takes practice." He reassured her.

A few minutes later, when the tomato sauce and cheese had been added to the pizza, Booth turned to her and asked. "So what toppings you got, Bones?"

"Toppings?" Brennan stared back. "You've seen the inside of my fridge Booth, that's about it." She paused, then handed him the chunk of ham. "You could use this, but Odysseus might scratch your eyes out."

"Odysseus? Really Bones? You had to name your cat that?"

"Yes. Odysseus was a legendary Greek King of Ithaca and the hero of Homer's epic poem the _Odyssey._ He was a noble man and a great leader."

Booth just shook his head. "Okay, well, we already took her cheese. Maybe we shouldn't traumatize her too much. And wait, wasn't Odysseus a guy?" he asked.

"Booth, the cat is a male."

He half laughed. "Really? Well…I feel stupid."

She smiled. "It's fine and you're probably right." Brennan responded, clearly amused.

"The pizza just won't be right without toppings Bones!"

Brennan laughed, the open, beautiful kind of laugh that can make someone's entire face light up. "You're too high maintenance, Booth."

"What are you talkin' about?" He shot back.

"Oh, _real_ nutmeg in the coffee, toppings on pizza."

"That isn't high maintenance, babe. It's food."

The words slipped out before Brennan could stop them, "Well in my foster families, food was whatever they said. I didn't have a choice, and usually the food was…disgusting, awful."

Booth sighed, slid the pizza into the oven and smiled at her. "Cheese pizza will be fine." He commented quietly, as he brushed a lock of brown hair out of her face.

A while later, Booth leaned back on Brennan's couch. A pizza cooking in the oven. Cold beer in his hand. Bones next to him… this was really turning out to be a good date. He wasn't sure who had suggested they watch TV, -her newly bough 57 inch flat screen TV, I might add- but as they flipped through Brennan's DVR, the tension of a visit from Brennan's past melting by the second, Booth felt a sense of being… home.

"What do you wanna watch?" Brennan asked, folding her legs under her and glancing over at Booth.

Booth looked at the list of shows Brennan saved for later and laughed. "Criminal Minds? Seriously Bones?"

It was Brennan's turn to go on the defensive, "What?"

"They're cops." He replied. "You, you are what them profilers would call a creature of habit."

"It's a good show. I have opened my variety of enjoyment." She protested. "And you obviously watch it too."

"Only sometimes." He shot back. He listed some of her other shows. "And Law and Order? CSI? Castle?" He grinned, making his point clear.

Before Brennan could come out with a clever comeback, the oven dinged and Booth got up to get their dinner, flashing her another flirty grin. _Nice goin' Booth. Booth 1, Brennan 0._

When he got back though, they both dug into their dinner, all thoughts of what was playing on TV forgotten.

"Oh God, Booth…" Brennan trailed off, taking another huge bite of pizza.

"Good?" Booth grinned "Imagine what I could do with proper ingredients."

Booth didn't know if she was just starving, but this was definitely the best pizza she'd ever tasted. "Thanks." She smiled. Pausing, she added, "You've got tomato sauce on your chin."

And she leaned over and slowly licked the sauce from his chin, raising her eyes to find that his had darkened with lust.

"I'm not done my pizza yet Booth!" she squealed, as he jumped her, making her pizza fall to the floor. "Now look what you've done!" she yelled, playfully.

"Oh so it's my fault, maybe you shouldn't play with me like that Bones." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"How sorry are you?" he asked, flirting. "Oh, I'll show you how sorry I am." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom, to put an end to the perfect date they had shared.

* * *

**One happy couple there are. Dont worry, they return to work next chapter, and try to keep the biggest secret of their lives. Can they do it? Or will they get busted? Review to find out!**


End file.
